


I Have a Headache

by MountainMew



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:57:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Will- related musing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I never intended to write another FFX fic, but it bugs me how I’ve only written one fic per fandom outside of DOD. Makes me feel like a one-trick pony. I can do better than that! 
> 
> I imagine this happening some time around the Audio Drama point, but I guess that doesn’t matter. I listen to the Audio Drama frequently, probably more than intended. Surprisingly, as someone who absolutely loathed the novel, I really like the Drama! Maybe even more than the games?? It’s surreally well done. Even the English dub is fucking good! How did this happen?!  
> Well, anyway, I’ve watched the audio drama about four times, once unintentional, and I love it even more with each watch. It was a mistake, but also proof X-3 could be the best worst mistake in history. I’m tellin’ yeah, Squenix, I’ll fund it if you make it awful!!!!!!!!

  A goddess fell from the sky, that evening, and into my arms. She graced me with a smile, a smile so pure and untouched it could have only been seen by me in that moment. Her hair, soft and feathered, fell to her cheeks as she slowly closed her eyes, and--  
  What? Too sentimental? I swear, that’s how it happened!  
  
  His eyes have pinpointed four beautiful spots in this small hut. To the left, a wall. To the right, a wall. To the sky, a ceiling. He’d count tiles if he could.  
  And, at any given point, in any given direction, could he spot his girlfriend, one formally known as any array of _Don’t Even Think About It._ Even now, it felt as though the closer he reached for her, the farther she got. Far enough, now, he couldn’t even reach for the stray hairs that favored her face. In a sense, perhaps it was a stretch to call their love anything but nostalgic.  
  It’s a love that aches like time, ticking back and forth in thought like an old clock. He felt deader now to her than as a dream, and there were days he hoped to wake up just that.  
  Maybe, if he kept laying in that bed, he would wake up from his own self. _A dream_...  
  _A dream_...  
  _A dream_...  
  
  If all days began bittersweet, they ended abruptly. Abrasively.  
  Her hand, reaching out for his, cut like a knife to his icy body. Once a warmhearted embrace, had now left his skin burning intently. He never said a word; he knew she must have known something more than he ever would.  
  _Are you real? Or just..._ He wondered himself, at times. He could hold her closely in the night, and speak to her the things only he would, and yet a reality neither of them could accept always set in before dawn.  
  “Am I real?”  
  She feigned lethargy.  
  
  But there’s one thing I’ll never forget, not in a thousand years.  
  The taste of a girls lips. Of a real kiss.  
  
  Men like him knew how to please a crowd. With keen eyes, they could pick up on the players wildest fantasies, and let them come to life.  
  If a girl wants a flower, he gives her a bouquet. If a girl wants a smile, he gives her a pass, a wave, and a shout out from the field. If a girl wants his love, well he’s already got one, but just for _you_ , just tonight...  
  Men like him were more than playboys. They were enigmas, the type who can’t function in tune with reality.  
  It’s a game of cat and mouse for them, she thought.  
  
  Game’s like theirs were pleasure in mistake. At first, it was a game of teenage ignorance, to proclaim True Love! at only seventeen. When he falsified laughter with her, as though it was the most logical thing to do, she felt like she had finally found someone to relate with. To really, truly laugh with.  
  Second up, a game of fetch, from a woman who refuses to grow up. When she finds you, she promises it’ll all be the same. She promises you she’ll love you for eternity. _Till death do us part_ , she wants to say, but then...  
  Her favorite game. If you love me: fight for me. If you want me: chase after me. If you’ll be her for me, forever, then be here for me right now.  
  They still run away, in opposite directions.  
  
  He wants to keep fighting for her, to fulfill that childish, at times regretful promise from ages ago. Yet still, a man like him is no better than his kin he swears to despise.  
  He ties his bandanna around her neck, as a new promise for an undefined next time. He kisses her body, without reason, and when she doesn’t refuse, he takes care to look her in the eyes and say the empty, lifeless words he swears they both forgot.  
  _I love you._  
  
  Her heart beats in odd ways. When she breaths in, and her body lifts him up in place, her heart stammers several beats a second. When she breathes out, and he descends to the sound of dry air whistling away from her nose, her heart, too, calms. As he infinitely repeats that three word mantra, she gives way and truly allows herself to forget the abnormality of his existence.  
  Laying together all night, and waking up to each others groggy, disgusting morning face. That was a small fantasy neither of them would neglect.  
  And when the day goes on, as any other would, they hopelessly do put the happy moments aside.  
  
  There’s never any fights, any yelling, or any talk at all (to be exact.) There was never any time.  
  Over time, their love was one built of a tower of misunderstanding. While well aware, neither had the thought to challenge their elastic emotions. What could not be solved with eye contact was never mentioned again.  
  Just like that, their dreadful ferris wheel continues, from high to low.

**Author's Note:**

> ARE YOU ALL SURPRISED I CAN WRITE IN THE THIRD PERSON??? I AM!!!  
> Leave a comment... or something. Tell me what you think!! Or tell me how much you love to hate Final Fantasy! I will accept either.


End file.
